


Le Café du Côté Obscur

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Je vends des Bâtons de la Mort, ça t’intéresse ? [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet Collection, Inspired by the "Villain Pub", Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Le Café du Côté Obscur vous ouvre ses portes ! Au programme, un recueil de moments et de discussions entre ces terribles Sith et affiliés... qui se montrent sous un tout nouveau jour. - Crack!fic.[Multi-contributeurs]
Series: Je vends des Bâtons de la Mort, ça t’intéresse ? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. La Dévoreuse de Séries

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - La Dévoreuse de Séries**

Le Café du Côté Obscur servait tout le monde, à condition qu'il soit du “bon” côté de la Force. Et bien souvent, installée sur une table reculée, tout au fond de la salle, un ordinateur portable posé devant elle et ses consommations étalées autour, se trouvait une Dame Sith bien absorbée par ce qu'il se passait sur son écran.

Darth Nimial, la Dévoreuse de Séries, faisait son marathon quotidien. Au milieu d'un café, histoire de simuler une vie sociale, avec les autres clients se pressant autour d'elle, mais n'ayant pas d'interactions avec la Sith.

Tous les clients. Sauf un.

Le Grand Amiral Thrawn, poussé comme bien souvent par sa soif de connaissance, avait un matin osé déranger Nimial. La Sith lui avait jeté un regard mauvais, dérangée dans son visionnage, mais lorsque le Chiss lui avait expliqué sa curiosité des holodramas, elle avait finalement accepté de l'accueillir à côté d'elle.

Désormais, chaque fois que l'on entrait dans le Café, et que l'on regardait vers le fond de la salle, Darth Nimial et Mitth'raw'nuruodo partageaient le même écran, s'enthousiasmant et stressant sur la même série.


	2. Chantilly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Chantilly**

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, monseigneur ? fit Lillia, serveuse au Café, de l'autre côté du comptoir.

\- Je me laisserais bien tenter par l'une de vos nouvelles “Glaces du Pouvoir”, lui répondit Darth Sidious.

\- Quels parfums ?

\- Chocolat, menthe et vanille.

\- Avec de la chantilly ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Quel dosage de celle-ci ?

\- Beaucoup, interrompit une voix derrière le Sith. Genre beaucoup. Il adore ça, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

\- Effectivement, Eliane, dit Sidious en se retournant vers elle. Mais tu ne me crois pas capable de passer une commande complète par moi-même ?

Offensée, Eliane lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tiens, conclut-elle lorsque la “Glace du Pouvoir” arriva devant le Sith, mange ta chantilly, ça te mettra peut-être d'une meilleure humeur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, j’avoue mon crime, encore une OC… mais celle-ci fera sourire les lecteurs de “StarBook” ;)


	3. Vignette de crédibilité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Vignette de crédibilité**

Assis ce soir-là dans un coin renfoncé du Café, Darth Sidious paraissait inhabituellement fébrile. Eliane le remarqua dès qu'elle arriva.

\- Oohh, mon doudou a l'air stressé, minauda-t-elle en passant un bras autour des épaules du Sith. Viens là que je te fasse un câlin pour te détendre.

-Eliane ! ronchonna-t-il en la repoussant d'un geste brusque. Pas en public ! Tu vas ruiner ma Sith-crédibilité !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sith-crédibilité” = référence non-dissimulée à “street-credibility” xD Et l’OC était le seul moyen d’amener la vanne ^^'


	4. Seuil d'alcoolémie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - Seuil d’alcoolémie**

\-  _ I'm a sadic girl, in a sadic woooorld ! Life in sadic, it's fantastic ! _

Cette reprise soudaine et très sonore d'une air célèbre provenait d'une Darth Nimial hurlant, les bras en l'air, debout sur sa chaise, dansant... et visiblement bourrée.

\- Tiens, regarde, commenta Lizzie le plus normalement du monde, quelques tables plus loin. Les videurs n'ont pas trop traîné, aujourd'hui.

Eliane, attablée avec elle, regardait l'armée de droïdes-videurs s'occuper du cas de la Sith.

\- Ils ont dû finir par développer un algorithme qui prédit les seuils d'alcoolémie de Nimial... Ils doivent avoir tellement de données, depuis le temps…


	5. Rencontre d'aliens curieux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5 - Rencontre d’aliens curieux**

Thrawn, attablé seul dans un coin du Café face à une tasse de thé, vit sa tranquillité bouleversée par l'arrivée soudaine et non-annoncée de Darth Plagueis, qui s'assit brutalement face à lui, les yeux brillants.

\- Vous m'intéressez, scientifiquement parlant, commença le Sith sans aucune salutation. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de Chiss.

\- Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de m'intéresser à l'art Muun non plus, répliqua calmement Thrawn. Seriez-vous gré de m'en fournir un échantillon ?

\- Seriez-vous gré de me fournir un échantillon de l'un de vos organes ?

Thrawn en resta sans voix, comme cela était rarement le cas.


	6. Dématérialisé (#1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> Considérons que tout ce qui est “dématérialisé” se déroule sur un tchat ou une appli de discussions (parce que le contenu provient de “Stellar Messenger” xD)

**#6 - Dématérialisé (#1)**

**Vader :** Bâtons et pierres peuvent briser mes os mais les sabres-laser découperont plus sûrement mes membres.

**Maul :** Tu sais, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça d'éviter les sabres-laser pour éviter de nouvelles blessures... Suffit d'être très réactif dès qu'on voit une lame se déployer... Bon d'accord en pratique, au Café c'est un enfer à appliquer.


	7. Dématérialisé (#2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#7 - Dématérialisé (#2)**

**Sidious :** Peu importe la longueur du jour, la nuit finit toujours par arriver. (Proverbe Sith)

**Plagueis :** Ouh, ça sent le coup d'État imminent... Bien joué, Seigneur Sidious... J'aurais tellement apprécié être là pour le voir...

**Plagueis :** Mais je suis mort, malheureusement. Mais pour ça, je peux vous remercier, n'est-ce pas ?

**Sidious :** * déglutit *


	8. Dématérialisé (#3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#8 - Dématérialisé (#3)**

**Sidious :** #OnMeConfondSouventAvec Darth Sidious. Je ne suis absolument pas lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis juste un vieux Sénateur inoffensif... Hé hé hé...

**Bane :** Je suis fier d'avoir un héritier si doué, si talentueux...

**Zannah :** Hum hum.

**Bane :** Non, je ne t'ai pas oubliée, mon apprentie... C'est grâce à toi que notre lignée Sith a pu prospérer.

**Author's Note:**

> Darth Nimial est un OC, je pense qu'elle n'apparaîtra qu'une fois, mais j'avais besoin d'elle ici pour introduire Thrawn au marathonage. La "Dévoreuse de Séries", ouh là là, quelle titre effrayant pour une Sith, on en tremble de peur xDD


End file.
